A variety of toothbrush configurations exist that have stationary and/or mechanically-driven movable cleaning elements. These conventional toothbrushes are dedicated to tooth cleaning/polishing operations and typically include a head portion directed to the cleaning/polishing operations, and a handle portion. The head typically has a flat or slightly altered surface to which the cleaning elements are attached, or to which mechanically-driven movable carriers for the cleaning elements are attached. The cleaning elements of these toothbrushes are configured for cleaning and/or for polishing a user's teeth, but are not configured for effective cleaning of soft tissue in a user's mouth, such as the user's tongue.
Tongue scrapers exist as devices for removing micro debris disposed on a user's tongue. Conventional tongue scrapers are stand-alone devices directed to the singular purpose of scraping a user's tongue. These conventional devices typically include a handle and scraper portion without including other cleaning elements.
Users manipulate conventional toothbrushes and tongue scrapers by grasping their handle portions. The handles are typically simple, linear rods of a relatively rigid material, which are neither comfortable for the user nor given to easy manipulation. As these devices are commonly used in wet conditions, their handles are often slippery during use.
Many people use multiple oral care implements, such as toothbrushes and tongue scrapers, on a daily basis to accomplish multiple oral care tasks. For instance, a user may use a toothbrush to clean his teeth and then use a tongue scraper to remove debris from his tongue. The user may then re-use the toothbrush to further clean his tongue. Thus, the user may switch between various oral care implements during a single session in a wet environment.